Won't go home without you
by otrapersonamas
Summary: "Si amas a la chica debes de ir por ella". Lo que siempre decía mi maestro. Y vaya que tenía razón. [One-Shot.]


¡Buen día chicos! Les presento mi primer One-Shot de Digimon. Denle una oportunidad, porfi.

Basado en la canción del mismo título. Dedicado para Liz (_espero que te guste *u*_)

Digimon, sus personajes y los lyrics de la famosa canción de Maroon 5, no me pertenecen. Pero el ocio si.

Sin más palabrerías aquí va.

* * *

En el despacho de mi oficina, vistiendo aquel traje ejecutivo con una delicada corbata roja, podía verme terminando unas últimas cosas. Hoy, en especial, había mucho trabajo, y el clima comenzaba a impacientarse. Estos últimos días, las situaciones climatológicas eran raramente cambiantes, días terminando con frío, calor o llegando a casa empapado. Mi hogar, ¡Cuánto esperaba a arribar a él! Pensé para mis adentros, cuando una resolana de viento hizo de las suyas, haciendo volar aquellos documentos ya ordenados.

"¡Maldición!" refunfuñe, mientras perseguía la dirección de los papeles, por fin se me ocurrió cerrar la ventana. Aleatoriamente puse encima del escritorio todo lo caído. Traté de ordenarlo nuevamente y algo más encontré después de aquel accidente. Esa foto. La tomé entre mis manos y no pude evitar sonreír.

[[[]]]

_(Siete años atrás…)_

Colgué el teléfono yo mismo. Siempre dejaba que ella lo hiciera, pero no podía más. No podía seguir escuchando aquellas palabras las cuales me hirieran. Debía relajarme un momento, así que tomé mi toalla de baño, decidiendo tomar una ducha larga para así abrir mi mente.

_"No quiero saber más de ti" _Resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez. Estas palabras me taladraban el cerebro. ¿Enserio así terminó todo? ¿Con una mentira? No podía evitarlo, eso me hacía sentir mal, que ella ya no me quisiera, y que lo prefiriera a él. ¿Qué si a quién me refiero? A Akiyama. A él me refiero. Pero no puedo culparla, no del todo. Siempre había estado enamorada de él. Siempre se ruborizaba por alguno de sus cumplidos. Siempre obtenía su atención, y la de las demás chicas. Era toda una fichita.

Pero olvidé por un momento cuando hice función en su corazón. ¿Entonces sólo fue un sí, para no hacerme sentir mal? ¿Por compromiso? ¿Para no arruinar nuestra relación de tantos años? Por un tiempo pensé que me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo a ella. Pero me equivoqué y odio admitirlo. Debería dejarla en paz.

¿Y qué pasa con tus sentimientos Jenrya? Definitivamente no eres de hierro. No puedes pensar que todo va a ser igual que antes. Después de ese _"No quiero saber más de ti"_, no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos y un discurso pacifista. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Tal vez, solo tal vez, seguiré el consejo de mi buen amigo _"Perdonar y decir adiós". _Lo correcto es alejarse. La dejaré disfrutar su vida con él.

¡Pero eso no me hacía sentir feliz! ¡Me enojaba que ese mujeriego la tuviera! ¡Es mi Ruki Makino! _"No quiero saber más de ti" _Bueno, era mi Ruki Makino…

Cerré la llave y me vestí los habituales pantalones marrones, pero esta vez con una camiseta de mangas largas negra, por el frío. Me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un cartón de leche. Aproveché que la casa estaba vacía para tomar directo del cartón, mi madre me corrige si me ve hacerlo. Me dirigí a la amplia ventana de mi cuarto para contemplar el paisaje de medio día. Mi padre había ido a una reunión importante y mi madre lo acompaño, al parecer vendrán hasta el anochecer. Mi hermana se había quedado el fin de semana en casa de una amiga o algo así. Ya era normal estar solo, incluso antes de mis dieciocho años. Cualquiera con esta edad estaría en fiestas, drogándose, tomando, robando o algo por el estilo. O quizá, sólo sea demasiado aburrido. Tal vez por eso Ruki me dejo…

Algo llamó mi atención. Una silueta conocida, dibujada en la calle contraria a mi departamento. "Cínica…" gruñe. Todavía que "No quería saber más de mi" Anda paseándose en mi cara alegremente. La cosa empeoró cuando descubrí a su acompañante. Ryo Akiyama. A punto de lanzar maldiciones, observé mejor. Ruki tenía una cara de disgusto y cada vez caminaba con más velocidad. Él sólo se reía mientras la obligaba a acercársele.

¡Cómo fui tan ciego! Accidentalmente dejé caer el cartón. No podía dejar esto así. Tomé mí chaqueta y me dirigí hirviendo al lugar. En unos cuantos minutos crucé la calle, cuando me divisó entre la gente. Y descaradamente la besó en mi cara. Lo más que podía hacer era tumbarle esa sonrisa perfectamente blanca. Pero qué demonios digo. Con frialdad lo golpeé, haciendo que cayera al suelo y por fin mi adorada Ruki pudiese respirar. Aunque exactamente esperaba una cara de agrado, y no una de enojo. Derrumbando mis pensamientos Ryo me tomó de la chaqueta y exclamó.

-¡Esto no se quedará así Lee!- sentí un golpe dirigirse a mi cara cuando lo esquive, mientras empezaba a jugar yo también.

-¿Decías?- solté y empezamos a golpearnos. Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en el suelo atacándonos uno al otro. Volteé a ver a Ruki, pero al parecer ya se había ido. ¡Demonios! Al menos no le importó que estuviera lastimando la cara de "actor" de su novio. ¿Novio? No seas tonto, tú eres el novio. Tal vez debería creer más en sus palabras. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos nuevamente Akiyama me golpeo en el estomago y se lo regrese en cuestión de segundos. Escuché el sonido de una sirena.

-¿Será tu ambulancia?- reí, en realidad si lo había dejado herido. Una de las pocas personas que se merece el uso de la violencia. Pero descubrí que una patrulla se acercaba a nosotros. El policial bajó e inmediatamente nos esposó. Vaya, simplemente, genial.

-¿Por qué nos arrestan?- se quejó Ryo ¿Qué no era obvio? Perturbar el orden social, ignorante.

No hice queja alguna. Nos introdujeron en ella y fuimos llevados a la estación. Era la primera vez que tocaba una cárcel. ¿Ves lo divertido que soy Ruki Makino?

Por la obra del señor, fui encerrado en solitario, mientras el pequeño Tamer Legendario lo acompañaba un moreno con una expresión no muy grata y de grande corpulatura. Espero que salga vivo. No me malinterpreten, todavía tenía un par de asuntos pendientes que resolver y lo necesito en su sano juicio. Me pregunto cuántas horas llevaré aquí dentro. No quiero recibir algún sermón por parte de mi madre, suficiente tengo con Ruki. Me pregunto lo que estará haciendo. Me pregunto si habrá notado nuestra ausencia, o si no le importó, acaso.

Nos mandaron a hablar con el oficial. Relatamos lo sucedido y en una de esas el señor perfecto lo ofendió. Yo no habría hecho eso si fuera él. Veinticuatro horas me tocaban a mí. Y Ryo estaría un poco más con su amado negrote. Reí para mis adentros. Se lo merece, por meterse en donde no debe.

Esperar nunca se sintió tan aburrido. La extrañaba. Las grises paredes, los negros barrotes, la inalcanzable luz que es introducida al frío sitio, sólo me hacían recordarla con más fuerza. Con qué palabras iría a enfrentármele. Claro que lo haría. No era una opción sino una obligación. Ella no se merecía que por un estúpido error mío la hiciese sentir mal. No pronuncié aquellas palabras que podían arreglar las cosas que ya estaban rotas. Ahora es muy tarde porque ella ya se fue. Y lo más reconfortante era la fría expresión que mantenía en su rostro. Me recordaba cuando la conocí. Pero cuando realmente la conocí, cuando realmente supe sus modos y formas. Cuando sabía en qué momentos me mentía. Cuando estaba alegre, triste, aunque enojada era inevitable saberlo. Su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos violetas. Podía encontrar otra parte de mí que nunca dejé que fuera vista. Sólo ella la desarrollo por completo. En teoría me hizo caer. Casi nunca en nuestra relación nos peleamos, pero cuando lo hacíamos, era demasiado. Solo puedo usar ese adjetivo para describirlo. Y casi siempre es por lo mismo, la desconfianza que nos tenemos uno al otro. Estar aquí acostado en esta cama-piedra de la cárcel, me ha hecho pensar en que debo parar esta situación. Si realmente quería que mi relación con Ruki tuviera frutos, debería confiar más en ella. Cuando llegué, era el momento menos indicado. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos. Íbamos a tener una cita en el parque, algo así como un día de campo. Quedamos en vernos allí, yo llevaría la comida. Pero ahí estaba con Akiyama. ¡Rayos! ¿Ese tipo jamás dejará de pretenderla? Lo más "inteligente" que pude hacer fue enfrentármele, pero, mi amada ojivioleta lo único que hizo fue ponerse de su parte, para no variar. Ahí entraron todas mis dudas. Tiré la comida y me largué de aquel lugar. Cuando llegué a mi casa descubrí mi teléfono celular con más de veinte llamadas perdidas. Pensé en mi madre cuando descubrí que sólo eran quince de ella. Las demás pertenecían a Ruki. Estaba tan enojado que no le quise llamar. Pasó más de una hora y recibí otra llamada. Me atreví a contestar, pero aún continuaba mi ira. Palabras, palabras, todas esas palabras que dañaban y fracturaban las relaciones salieron a relucir en esa llamada telefónica. Al dar ella un argumento donde posiblemente tenía razón, y vaya que la tenía, exploté y colgué. Y esto nos lleva al principio. ¡Jenrya tienes la respuesta ante tus ojos! No deberías ser tan orgulloso._ "Si amas a la chica debes de ir por ella"_. Lo que siempre decía mi maestro. Y vaya que tenía razón.

Comenzó a oscurecer y decidí dormir un poco. Me esperaban otras doce más.

[[[]]]

Sonaron las rejas mientras era llevado a la oficina a firmar algunos documentos. Cuando salí del mugriento lugar me dirigí directamente a su casa. En el camino me inventaría algún pretexto para convencer a su madre. Vi a un señor ambulante vendiendo flores y compré algunas. Ahí verían mi interés ambas, aunque sea un poquito. Desde que sabe que Ruki y yo tenemos una relación me odia. Después de lo que le había ocurrido no la culpó. Sólo es un intento por proteger a su hija. Toqué el timbre de la puerta. Gracias al cielo abrió su amable abuela, Seiko.

-Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Ruki?

-Lo siento querido Jenrya. Acompaño a su madre a un desfile de modas.- Pobrecilla.

-¿En dónde es?

-En el salón Royal, al otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona dorada.

-Muchas gracias- estuve a punto de irme cuando me detuvo.

-Las flores no funcionan, por lo menos con Rumiko- en realidad había sido una buena observación, pero me nacía dárselas a Ruki, no a su madre.

-Gracias como quiera, debo irme.

-Todo saldrá bien muchacho.

¿Al otro lado de la ciudad? Estúpido desfile de mierda. Caminando llegaría dos días después. Tomé una bicicleta que se encontraba fuera de una casa. Ya visité la cárcel, ahora robo ¿Ya es suficiente? Maneje lo más rápido posible para llegar pronto a tan dicho lugar. Tráfico, tráfico. Lo único que podía observar a mí alrededor. Demonios. Decidí ir por una vía en la cual no era muy transitada, algo así como un atajo. Jenrya eres todo un genio. Tranquilo y sereno manejando por aquellos barrios cuando sentí que alguien me derribó al suelo, haciendo que las rosas se arruinaran. Las tomé mientras la figura se alejó con la bicicleta. Bravo, ahora estamos igual que antes. Corrí y caminé, y terminé caminando. Al menos aquí no había tanto tráfico. Sonó mi teléfono. Con la esperanza que fuera Ruki contesté sin checar el remitente.

-¡Jenrya donde estás!

Colgué el teléfono de pura inercia, o que se yo. No le diría que estaba en la cárcel y ahora dirigiéndome a un desfile de moda con unas rosas atropelladas, solo para que mi novia me perdonara. Sé que llegando a mi casa no esperaré nada bueno. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos nuevamente me encontré en una casa con dos niñas fuera. Me llamó la atención sus patinetas. Tal vez si las pedía amablemente me las prestarían. Fui a con ellas.

-Disculpen- pusieron una cara de fastidio y me ignoraron. Aclaré la voz y nuevamente hablé- Am, niñas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que somos unas niñas?- Por favor no pasaban de trece estas chiquillas.

-Está bien no, pero…

-¿Vienes a buscar a mi madre verdad?

-No me digas que este es su nuevo novio. Está muy feo.

-No soy…

-¡Mamá ya llegó tu novio!

-¡Qué no soy…!- no terminé la oración cuando fui llevado al interior de la casa.

-¿Hola?- respondió y la mamá de estas niñas salió con un vestido rojo muy corto para su edad.

-¡Y te trajo rosas!- era suficiente.

-¡Yo no soy su novio!

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Ugh! niñas ¿Quién es él?

-Bueno si no es tuyo, será de nosotras.

Esto me asustó mucho. Salí del hogar tomando una patineta, me monté en ella y huí.

-¿A dónde vas con mi patineta?- fue lo último que escuche decir. Y decía que mi familia estaba loca.

Lejos de ahí escuché mucho ruido. Excesivo. Bocinas, música, gritos. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Me acerqué y en cuanto vi lo que era, decidí dar vuelta atrás. Alguien más intervino en mi acto.

-Chulita, llegas tarde. Vístete rápido, el desfile va a empezar.

-Creo que te estás equivocando- dije dudoso.

-A juzgar por tu patineta de Kitty no lo creo, ven, no seas miedosa- no pude huir, me había llevado al interior de un establecimiento cercano, algo así como una peluquería- Alfo, arréglala rápido.

-Como digas gran señora.

-¡No soy de su especie!- grité.

-Sé que la primera vez en estos desfiles da pena demostrar nuestra alma querida, pero te acostumbraras. ¡Sé libre!- exclamaba el peliteñido estilista peinándome de una manera extraña- No te muevas mucho, ahora mismo te pondré tu maquillaje, tranquila bonis.

¿Maquillaje? Estaba bromeando esa… o ese, bueno no importa. Cuando acercó sus tijeras a mi cabello trataba de esquivarlo. Al parecer no le resultó su corte gracias a mi entrometimiento. Enojado, aplicó mucho fijador. Esto ya era demasiado incomodo. Al acercar una de sus brochas para aplicar el maquillaje lo empujé tirándolo al suelo y corrí lo más rápido posible. Me sentía libre cuando la primera me detuvo nuevamente. Esquivarla fue en vano. Me obligó a sentármele en una de las butacas del espectáculo. Grandioso, en vez de un desfile de modas asistiré a un desfile travesti.

-¡Y con ustedes! ¡Amber!- genial, ahora veré a Amber. De un momento a otro todos me veían de forma extraña. ¿Lo notaron? Gracias al cielo, no pertenezco aquí. Pero en realidad fue…

-¿Por qué no estás vestida correctamente cariño?

-¿Ah qué?- ya era demasiado. La chica al lado mío me colocó un collar de plumas, y en su distracción me dispuse a huir con éxito.

Genial, simplemente genial. Al parecer este no era mi día. Todavía faltaba mucho para llegar. Estaba completamente desesperado. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba pedir perdón, necesitaba muchas cosas. Revisé mi reloj y resultaba que era la 2:57. Me preguntó cuánto durará una de esas cosas infernales que odia Ruki. Reflexioné por un momento cuando un trabajador me detuvo.

-No se acerque. Esta calle se encuentra cerrada. Diríjase a la desviación por la avenida principal.

Y ahora veo por qué tanto tráfico. Bueno, no me puedo quejar. De todos mis encuentros con gente extraña este había sido el mejor.

-¡Alto ahí Atshushi!- gritó un señor con una voz algo ronca. Decidí alejarme del lugar, puesto que no esperaba nada bueno de ahí. Pero, por más que me alejaba más hablaba. Seguí ignorándolo cuando tomó de mi chaqueta- Te dije que pararás. Todavía le debes 10 a Kanagaki- no sé de qué demonios hablaba. Al ver que yo no respondía, me atrajo hacia la pared mientras acercaba un arma a mi cabeza. Pude sentir su respiración, la cual olía a alcohol- ¿Y entonces? Habíamos quedado que en una semana.

-¡No soy quién usted dice!- solté algo asustado de lo que me fuese a pasar.

-¿Piensas que estoy tonto o qué?

-No, sólo ebrio- Típico, estoy en una situación peligrosa y todavía suelto algunas tonterías por el estilo. Para mi sorpresa bajó el arma, pero sin soltarme.

-Muéstrame tu identificación- se limitó a decir. Mi mano temblorosa bajó por el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar mi cartera. Titubeando se la di. Reflexiono por un momento- ¿Me prestas tu reloj también?- se lo entregué de inmediato- También tus zapatos…

Fue el asalto más extraño que he vivido en mi vida. Estos atajos no me habían traído nada bueno. Regresé a la Avenida Principal para seguir con mi búsqueda. Tendría que ir caminando obligadamente, me había quedado sin dinero para un taxi, tan siquiera. Si lo hubiera pedido desde el principio a pesar del inmenso tráfico tal vez hubiera llegado. Un olor recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía un día y medio sin comer ni beber alimento alguno. Me gruñía el estomago a más no poder. Chocaba entre la gente que iba y venía apurada de un lado a otro. A una de ellas se le había caído su bolsa. Amablemente se la di y me golpeó. ¡Si el único asaltado aquí era yo! Basura. ¿Qué cosa tan mala hice para que este día no resultara como planeara? Una ventisca fuerte se esparció por toda la ciudad. En mi cara cayó algo parecido a un billete. ¡Un billete! Nunca había sentido tanta emoción por un simple billete. Mi estomago gruño nuevamente. Volteé nuevamente hacia la ruta de la zona dorada. Era algo difícil. Sólo me alcanzaba para una de las dos cosas. _"No quiero saber nada más de ti" _Resonó en mi cabeza, dándome dolor. Te haré ver que estás equivocada. Tomé el billete con fuerza e hice una señal a un taxi. Todos venían llenos. Pasé media hora esperando a que alguno se me acerque. Nada. Caminé más delante. Brinqué, salté, grité, de todo. Hasta que escucho mis suplicas un señor canoso y se estacionó a un lado mío. Estaba vacío. Subí.

-Buenas tardes- le dije amablemente.

-Buenas tardes muchacho ¿A dónde lo llevo?- respondió amablemente a decir verdad.

-Al salón Royal, si no es molestia.

-¿Sucede algo?- al parecer notó mi nerviosismo. Hablar con extraños me había dado problemas así que decidí callar esta vez.

-No.

Estaba estresado. Mucha gente queriendo ir a casa, muchos tránsitos, mucho tráfico. Se veía a lo lejos el cambio de clima que posiblemente se presentaría. Golpeaba mis dedos en el borde de la ventana, mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Seguro?

-Si no es molestia, ¿Me podría decir la hora?

-Por supuesto chico, 4:02.

-Demonios- maldije en un susurro, pero no tan bajo para que el señor pudiera oírme.

-Tranquilo, yo no te voy a secuestrar- reí abiertamente por primera vez.

-Lo siento, si le contará lo que me ha pasado hoy no me creería- ahora río él.

El viejillo notó mi desesperación nuevamente al llegar. A lo lejos observé a Rumiko huir de los reporteros, a su asesor de imagen gritoneando y muchas personas entraban a su auto. Supuse que Ruki estaría ahí dentro siendo atropellada por todo ese mar de gente. La emoción me carcomía.

-Cambio de planes.

-¿Eh?

-¡Siga a ese auto!- se limitó a obedecerme. Al detenernos en un semáforo no muy lejos siguiendo al vehículo, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué…?- No había terminado cuando lo interrumpí.

- Mi novia.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Me peleé con ella el día anterior. Por una tontería si usted lo ve de ese modo, pero era una discusión. Gracias a uno de sus pretendientes terminé en la cárcel veinticuatro horas. Al salir de ahí me dirigí directo a su casa, y le compré éstas flores. No estaba, su abuela me indicó que estaba en un desfile de modas, en el salón Royal…

-¿Es la hija de Rumiko Makino?- soltó de repente.

-Así es.

-No, entonces si ha de estar bonita. Siga contando, yo lo escucho.

Tomé más confianza y comencé a platicarle de todo. Al final soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas y platico sobre su esposa. Al final terminamos desahogándonos. También tenía ciertos problemas. Terminamos nuevamente en la casa de las Makino. Le extendí el billete, algo apenado, puesto que no alcanzaría para todo lo que le hice recorrer. Él lo tomó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, veo el valor que ella tiene para usted. Tomé aquí está mi número, por si necesita algo más- agradecido tomé el papel y sonreí. Todo iba de maravilla después de tanta desgracia.

Salté, literalmente, del taxi y me dirigí frente a la vivienda. Toqué el timbre, esperando que Seiko abriera. Se te acabo la suerte Lee.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió indiferente la modelo.

-Vengo a ver a su hija, necesito hablar con ella.

-Pensé que estaba contigo… - en eso tomó una de sus manos y se la pasó por su cabello. Su cara cambió a una de preocupación.

-De hecho vine al medio día para verla, pero su abuela me indicó que estaba con usted en el desfile de modas. No se preocupe, si quiere iré a buscarla- cambió de repente su forma de mirarme.

-No, mi hija se sabe cuidar sola. Gracias- cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Vaya, al final de todo Ruki había huido del desfile, para no variar. Siempre que lo hacía su madre se preocupaba por ella, pero, al final salía de sus escondites. En este momento me encontraba nuevamente por la calle, sin rumbo alguno. Tuve un día de locos y no la vi, no pude hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio. Suspiré. Lo único que realmente espero es que este bien, y que no se encuentre a nadie maloso en estas peligrosas calles. Aunque al final se saliera con las suyas. Estaba atardeciendo. Será mejor ir a casa y explicar lo que ha pasado a mis padres. ¿Estarán realmente preocupados? Cuando estoy ahí nunca me prestan la atención debida. No se imaginan que esté deambulando por allí sin zapatos, sin celular y sin un centavo alguno. Y mucho menos con un nuevo corte de chica lesbiana. No podía empeorar. Y, si, en ese momento comenzó a llover. ¿Vida, qué te he hecho? No eres para nada graciosa.

Alguien tomó de mi brazo, jalándome hacia el callejón de junto.

-¡Ya no tengo nada, déjeme en paz!- grité asustado. Descubrí la identidad de esa persona a través de su risa. Ruki Makino ¡Por fin lo logré! ¡Por fin la encontré! O tal vez fue ella quién me encontró. Se acercó con su paraguas frente a mí, haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros se acortará. Las rosas- Te compré esto- las extendí, a decir verdad se encontraban en el peor estado de su floral vida. Graciosamente ella las tomó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa misma que me vuelve loco.

-¿Puedo preguntar?- soltó por fin la pelirroja señalando mi corte de pelo. Reí en forma apenada mientras tomaba una de sus blancas mejillas. La expresión de su cara cambió, haciéndose seria, calmada, serena. Esta vez no importaba nada.

-De todas las cosas que he sentido, realmente nunca las he demostrado pequeña. Tal vez… lo peor es que te dejé ir. Nunca, nunca debí dejarte ir de ese modo. Lo siento. Confiaré en ti para todo…-me veía de una forma melancólica, estaba quieta, sin decir nada, más no apartaba su vista de mis ojos. Sonrió falsamente. Tomé aire nuevamente y susurré- Sólo dame una oportunidad más para hacerlo bien y…-No pude terminar la oración cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Sonreí y ella pudo sentirlo. Me perdí en el olor de su perfume. Era grandioso volver a estar a su lado, besándola, amándola. Por un momento nos separamos y nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

-Gracias Jen- se limitó a decir.

-Gracias a ti querida.

Sonreímos. Tomé su mano y salimos de aquel sucio callejón. Había terminado de llover.

-Será mejor que te llevé a casa. Tu madre está preocupada por ti.

-Esa vieja loca- me reí y la abracé- No ha entendido que jamás me gustarán ese tipo de cosas.

-Ruki…

-Está bien. Pero antes tomémonos una foto.

-¿Una foto? No por favor, todavía tengo que ingeniármelas para ocultar esto en la escuela.

-Anda, no se la enseñaré a nadie.

-Júralo.

-Te lo juro por…-se detuvo un momento, soltándose de mi brazo y llevando su mirada al suelo.

-No espera- volvió su mirada violeta hacia mis ojos y sonreí- Te creo.

Sonreímos nuevamente mientras su teléfono capturaba la foto. La tomé de la mano y comenzamos a platicar lo sucedido en nuestro día, mientras la llevaba por fin a casa. Al fin y al cabo no quería regresar a la mía sin verla.

[[[]]]

Tocaron la puerta agresivamente, lo que he me hizo regresar de mis jóvenes recuerdos. Tomé la foto y la escondí en el primer cajón de mi escritorio.

-¡Después de las seis ya no atiendo a nadie!- grité, al parecer estos tontos empleados no entendían las políticas de horario.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí?- resonó una dulce voz desde el exterior de la oficina. Rápidamente tomé la perilla y le abrí, mientras nervioso sonreía. A pesar de conocerla desde siempre, aun era una de mis grandes debilidades.

-Hola Ruki, no pensé que vendrías hasta acá.

-Lo sé, se supone que usted es el hombre aquí ¿O no Jen? Además…

-¿Además qué querida?- le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Son las ocho y ya te habías demorado en llegar, así que quise venir.

-¿Por qué simplemente no hablaste por teléfono?- dije divertido. Ella me respondió con un golpecito empujándome contra el escritorio.

-Estaba preocupada, ¿Sí? Por cierto, ¿se puede saber en qué tanto se tardaba el Sr. Lee en su oficina?

-Ordenando documentos. En finales de año todo se vuelve loco, y el clima no ayuda mucho. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? Te invito a cenar.

-¿Esa es la forma en la qué te disculpas por llegar tarde? ¿Invitándome a cenar?

-¿No te gusta?- la reté con la mirada, y repentinamente acortó la distancia entre los dos.

-Por supuesto que si tonto- rió, y después me regaló un beso. Guardé mis cosas y las cargué en un brazo mientras con el otro ella disfrutaba enredándose alrededor de él. Apagué las luces y cerré la puerta de la oficina. Bajamos por el ascensor hasta la planta baja, nos despedimos de la recepcionista y salimos del establecimiento. El clima permanecía estable, no lluvia, no mucho calor, no mucho frío. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Querida…

-¿Sí?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando…?

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Espero sus reviews con ancia.

AK, fuera.


End file.
